


[Vietnamese version] Oh Sehun, his brothers and their daily lives

by mayn6083



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayn6083/pseuds/mayn6083
Summary: Đơn giản chuyện thường ngày của Sehun và những ông anh EXO của cậu mà thôi. Nội dung giữa các chapter đều không liên quan đến nhau, nhưng thường sẽ viết dựa theo những gì có thật trong đời sống của EXO.





	1. Chuyện Sebooty

Sehun vốn có một cơ thể khá gầy gò. Từ trước khi debut, cậu vẫn luôn mang một hình ảnh của một thiếu niên với dáng người cao, khuôn mặt đẹp nhưng cơ thể lại không được cân đối vì quá gầy. Lí do thì chẳng phải do Sehun ăn ít mà đơn giản chỉ là vì mọi thứ cậu ăn vào, chất dinh dưỡng, thịt đều không biểu hiện ra ngoài. Sehun cũng hoạt động nhiều, đặc biệt là qua việc tập nhảy nhưng cậu không có nhiều cơ và mọi thứ cũng chỉ dừng ở việc không có mỡ thừa. Sehun chính là tiêu biểu cho kiểu người ăn hoài cũng không béo.

Hoạt động cùng EXO một thời gian dài, Sehun cũng tự ý thức được về cơ thể của mình. Một cơ thể mảnh khảnh, cao gầy như vậy sẽ khó có thể thu hút được thêm người hâm mộ. Công ty cũng muốn cậu đẩy mạnh lợi thế về nhan sắc, hình thể và chiều cao của mình, bởi vậy mà cậu đã bắt đầu đi tập gym gần một năm nay. Ban đầu mọi thứ thật khó khăn khi các bài tập càng ngày càng trở nên phức tạp, và cậu cũng phải thay đổi chế độ ăn của mình. Sehun không còn được ăn vặt nhiều nữa, không hấp thụ tinh bột nhiều mà phải tăng khẩu phần protein của mình. Dần dần, cơ thể Sehun càng có những sự thay đổi lớn. Các hyung của cậu cũng nhận ra những điều đó và không ngừng động viên Sehun.

"Đợt này em có da có thịt hơn đấy, Sehunnie à."

"Oà, bắp tay sắp to hơn anh rồi."

"Ôi trời, em lại cao lên đấy à? Định cao hơn cả Chanyeol hay sao vậy?"

"Sehun à, cố lên! Bụng em sắp có khe rồi đấy, các fan sẽ rất thích cho mà xem."

Sehun nhận được những lời khen từ các hyung của mình, trong lòng không khỏi cảm thấy hãnh diện. Cậu thực sự đã tập rất chăm chỉ cho lần comeback sắp tới mà. Tuy vậy, Sehun cũng nhận ra một điểm khác đang dần thay đổi ở cơ thể cậu.

"Thay đổi á? Tất nhiên là mông em có to hơn rồi!", Chanyeol vừa nói vừa tỉnh bơ bóp lấy mông thằng nhỏ.

"Anh thôi đi!", Sehun xấu hổ đánh vào bàn tay nghịch ngợm của ông anh mình, khuôn mặt tỏ vẻ khó chịu. "Em có tập cơ mông đâu mà mông lại to hơn được?"

"Tớ nghĩ là cậu cũng có tập cardio, tập cơ đùi các thứ mà. Mấy bài tập đấy cũng ảnh hưởng đến mông đấy!", Kai từ phòng vệ sinh bước ra ngoài, mặt cậu ấy trông vẫn còn rất ngái ngủ, vừa nói vừa ngáp liên tục.

"Anh nghĩ vấn đề là...", Baekhyun ngồi đối diện hai anh em Chanyeol và Sehun, tay không ngừng lướt trên máy iPad của anh và nói, "mông của Sehun ý, từ trước đã có tiềm năng rồi. Chứ không phải là tập qua loa, không trọng tâm về mông mà mông lại to lên được đâu.".

Kí túc xá của EXO hôm nay chỉ có bốn người này ở lại, và tất cả bọn họ đều là những ông anh trời đánh đối với Sehun.

"Anh nói như vậy ý là sao chứ?", Sehun lại thêm phần khó hiểu. Từ trước đến giờ cậu vẫn luôn nghĩ rằng cơ thể của mình rất gầy gò, đến thịt trên người còn không thấy, huống chi là ở mông.

"Thì đó.", Baekhyun lướt lướt iPad của anh một hồi, rồi chìa ra đưa cho ba người còn lại xem, "Em thấy đó, ngày ấy em không chỉ nổi tiếng vì khuôn mặt đâu, mà vì mông nữa đấy."

Sehun nhìn vào iPad của Bakehyun, trên màn hình hiện ra một đống hình ảnh chụp đằng sau cậu. Với Sehun, ban đầu nhìn vào thì trông có vẻ rất bình thường, đơn giản chỉ là chụp lưng mà thôi, nhưng đối với người khác và các thành viên EXO nữa, thì có lẽ cũng hiểu được mục đích của những tấm ảnh này là gì. Mông của Sehun không quá to nhưng trong những hình ảnh này, cậu đều mặc quần bó, quần bóng và quần bò làm tôn lên mông của cậu, khiến nó trở lên vừa vặn hơn bao giờ hết.

Sehun càng xem càng xấu hổ. Những chùm ảnh chụp mông cậu vừa có ảnh từ concert gần đây nhất, vừa có ảnh từ mấy năm trước. Cậu không thể tin được rằng đã từ rất lâu rồi, mông của cậu vốn là một chủ đề bàn tán nóng hổi của những người hâm mộ. Có lẽ bây giờ cậu nên ngừng mặc những chiếc quần ôm như vậy.

"Wow!", Kai cảm thán, "Cậu thậm chí còn có cả một hashtag riêng kìa!".

"Sebooty" là hashtag mà các fan đưa vào mỗi khi bàn luận về mông của cậu. "Sebooty", nếu cậu nhớ không nhầm thì đã có mấy lần fan nước ngoài nói về từ này cho cậu nghe. Nhưng Tiếng Anh của Sehun không được tốt cho lắm nên cậu không hiểu họ nói gì, nhưng cậu có thể chắc chắn rằng họ nói về mình. Bây giờ thì Sehun đã biết, "Sebooty" là từ riêng mà các fan đặt riêng để chỉ mông cậu.

"Ahh, em thực sự không biết nói gì hết.", Sehun đưa tay lên ôm mặt, che đi vẻ xấu hổ của cậu. Cậu đâu có ngờ rằng không phải gần đây mà mông cậu to lên và được để ý mà là từ rất lâu rồi chứ.

"Gì chứ? Vậy không phải mỗi mình bọn mình biết mông Sehun to à?", Chanyeol thở dài nói, khuôn mặt anh trông thật phụng phịu, hờn dỗi.

"Cậu nghĩ Aeris nhà mình là ai chứ?", Baekhyun đáp lại, tiếp tục lướt iPad tìm những tấm ảnh, video đặc sắc nhất về Sebooty.

"Ừ thì nhiếp ảnh gia, ca sĩ, thám tử, nhà làm phim... Ai da, quả thực là rất siêu."

"Em thấy mông Sehun như vậy mà không được để ý thì mới lạ ý!", Kai vẫn không hết buồn ngủ nhưng đôi mắt thì lại nhìn chằm chằm vào mông cậu bạn thân của mình.

"Phải rồi! Sebooty như thế này cơ mà.", Chanyeol cảm thán đầy vui mừng, không tự chủ được mà mạnh mẽ dùng hai tay bóp mạnh mông Sehun khiến cậu bị bất ngờ, giật nẩy mình. Đằng sau, Kai cũng mơ màng, chẳng hiểu sao cuối cùng cũng gục mặt vào mông Sehun, khuôn mặt hiện vẻ vô cùng thoải mái.

Sehun bề ngoài luôn tỏ ra lạnh lùng, nhưng thực chất cậu lại rất dễ ngượng. Mặc dù EXO đã sống cùng nhau bao lâu nay, thân mật như này chẳng hề ít chút nào, nhưng riêng lần này cậu lại cảm thấy vô cùng xấu hổ. Có lẽ là do mọi người trước đó đã bàn tán về cơ thể của cậu, đặc biệt mông trong khi cậu lại không hề muốn mình mông to một chút nào. Trước tình cảnh người thì bóp trọn mông, người thì úp mặt vào mà ngủ, còn người thì liên tục tìm ảnh mông cậu, thậm chí còn lưu về máy, Sehun không khỏi ngượng chín mặt.

"Aish!", Sehun kêu lên đầy giận dữ, rồi vùng vằng bỏ đi để lại ba người còn lại còn đang ngơ ngác. Cậu vừa tức vừa ngượng, lao thật nhanh lên lầu để về phòng, trong đầu không ngừng tự nhủ phải đi tìm cách cho xẹp mông xuống.

"Sehun mà không cho tớ sờ mông nữa thì là lỗi của cậu đấy, Park Chanyeol!", Baekhyun liếc xéo con người vô liêm sỉ kia vừa nhào nát mông thằng em.

"Cái gì vậy chứ? Sehun ah!", ChanYeol ngạc nhiên càu nhàu lại, rồi cũng chạy theo SeHun đi lên lầu để an ủi thằng nhóc.

Mặc dù xấu hổ là vậy, nhưng đến sau cùng, Oh Sehun cũng biết vận dụng lợi thế của mình. "Ngực tấn công, mông phòng thủ" như anh Chanyeol đã bảo, Sehun giờ đây lúc nào cũng biết cách chiều chuộng và hài lòng người hâm mộ bởi vẻ đẹp và cơ thể trời ban này của cậu. Và tất nhiên, các ông anh quý hóa của cậu cũng rất hài lòng và được lợi dụng hết cỡ. Cái ngày mà cặp mông của Oh Sehun không bị ai chạm vào thực ra sẽ còn rất xa, rất xa.


	2. Vì sao Sehun block Chanyeol?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kể về câu chuyện cẩu huyết ngày ấy, khi live stream Instagram, Chanyeol vô tình biết được Sehun đã block mình.

Oh Sehun vốn không theo dõi bất cứ ai trên Instagram, đơn giản chỉ là vì cậu nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên càng rắc rối hơn khi cậu tạo những mối quan hệ trên mạng xã hội. Vậy nên với các thành viên trong EXO, không được Sehun theo dõi cũng là chuyện hết sức bình thường mà điều ngược lại mới là chuyện động trời. Tuy nhiên, có một nhân vật đặc biệt lại nhận được "đặc ân" từ cậu út này. Park Chanyeol, trong buổi tối ngày 30/10/2017, khi đang live stream trên Instagram đã vô tình phát hiện ra tài khoản của bản thân đã bị Sehun block.

Lí do block thì đơn giản lắm.

Ghét thì block thôi!

Đầu tháng 10 năm 2017, Chanyeol cùng hội những người anh em của mình đã cùng nhau đến Nhật Bản một chuyến. Trong khoảng thời gian đó, Sehun cũng đã có một kì nghỉ ngắn cùng chú đầu bếp thân thiết của một nhà hàng mà cậu yêu thích. Dù được đi nghỉ vui như vậy, nhưng Sehun cũng thỉnh thoảng nhớ đến khoảng thời gian tại Nhật. Cậu thực sự rất thích Nhật Bản. Không khí, con người, đồ ăn và văn hóa của Nhật đã cuốn hút cậu và Sehun không ngừng có những ý định được quay lại Nhật chơi thêm vài lần nữa.

Sehun đã từng đi Nhật cùng với Chanyeol và bây giờ ông anh này của cậu lại tiếp tục đi một chuyến nữa khiến cho Sehun không khỏi cảm thấy có chút ghen tị. Bản thân không tự chủ được, cậu muốn nhắn cho ông anh quý hóa của mình để nhắc nhở nhớ đến đứa em đang thèm thuồng được đi du Nhật thêm lần nữa, và nếu có tâm thì tiện thể mua thêm chút quà. Tất nhiên, Oh Sehun đâu muốn đi nhắn tin riêng xin xỏ Chanyeol. Trên Instagram hiện lên ảnh của Chanyeol cùng những người bạn của mình đang ở Nhật, khuôn mặt trông có vẻ rất vui vẻ. Sehun lòng hơi chua, lập tức vào ảnh để lại một bình luận.

"Về nhà nhanh nhé anh ơi! *emoji hôn* "

Về đi anh, mang quà theo nữa! Anh càng đi lâu em càng ghen tị.

Sehun cảm thấy bình luận vừa rất tình cảm, vừa không quá lộ liễu ý định đòi quà nhưng nghĩ cũng đủ để ông anh cậu hiểu ý. Sehun cũng rất tự hào vì đã khiến cho người hâm mộ đột nhiên phát cuồng. Điều này cũng dễ hiểu thôi. Chuyện cậu đi bình luận dưới ảnh người khác cùng với emoji như vậy đâu phải chuyện cơm bữa. Tuy nhiên, cậu đâu biết Chanyeol là do không hiểu ý cậu hay cố tình làm lơ, nghĩ rằng cậu chỉ là đang muốn đùa cợt và không trả lời lại, cũng như không nhắn tin cho Sehun, trong khi đó trên Instagram lại tiếp tục đăng ảnh đi chơi. Sau này, khi từ Nhật trở về Hàn Quốc, Chanyeol cũng chẳng có ý tứ gì mà quên luôn việc mua quà tặng về cho cậu. Tất nhiên là Oh Sehun giận dỗi.

"Làm lơ nhau như vậy thì cho lơ luôn!"

Sehun không cần nghĩ ngợi thẳng tay block luôn tài khoản Instagram của Chanyeol. Cũng vì mãi đến khi live stream Instagram gần đây, Chanyeol mới phát hiện ra điều này khiến Sehun lại thêm buồn bực. Suy nghĩ về việc ngừng block Chanyeol bị xóa bỏ hoàn toàn.

Về phần Chanyeol, anh chẳng thể hiểu được đầu óc của Oh Sehun đã nghĩ gì mà block anh như vậy. Cảm thấy chỉ có mình bản thân được hưởng cái "đặc ân" này, trong lòng Chanyeol bỗng cảm thấy khó chịu. Càng nhìn con người ngồi bên cạnh đang rất vui vẻ nghịch filter, lại không hề hối cải về việc block anh trên Instagram, Chanyeol chẳng tự chủ được quay sang cắn cậu em một cái.

"Thằng nhóc này, không có chút kiêng nể anh gì cả!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phần này hết rồi, con tác giả này viễn tưởng hóa mọi chuyện được đến đây thôi. Ha ha...


	3. Quỳ xuống đi anh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micing Interview: Chanyeol thực sự đáng yêu lắm ý! Phỏng vấn hỏi bạn có muốn thành viên nào trong nhóm thay đổi hay không thì ổng liền trả lời ngay là D.O và Sehun. Huhu, đúng là SatanSoo và Evil Maknae mà!

Oh Sehun mới phát hiện ra một trò đùa mới. Sehun và Chanyeol biết nhau đã lâu rồi và cậu cũng hiểu anh là một con người rất tò mò. Nhưng đến bây giờ, cậu mới nhận ra rằng Chanyeol thực rất nhiều chuyện và không thể chịu được những bí mật. Mỗi lần Sehun tỏ ra buồn bực, Chanyeol sẽ để ý và đến hỏi chuyện cậu. Khổ nỗi mặc dù cậu hiểu tâm tình ông anh mình, nhưng Sehun cũng không phải quá cởi mở về mọi việc và cậu cũng chẳng muốn sự phiền muộn của mình làm gánh nặng cho các anh. Bởi vì vậy, Sehun chẳng bao giờ kể cho Chanyeol lí do vì sao mình lại buồn.

Nhưng Chanyeol đâu phải dễ dàng bỏ cuộc như vậy. Chanyeol rất tò mò với mọi điều có vẻ bí hiểm với anh và đặc biệt nếu đó là một chuyện buồn đang phiền muộn cậu út, anh càng muốn được biết. Vậy nên, Chanyeol sẽ dỗ dành Sehun hết mức rồi năn nỉ cậu chia sẻ với anh.

"Kể cho anh đi Sehun à. Anh hứa là một khi em kể ra, em sẽ cảm thấy ổn hơn rất nhiều.", Chanyeol năn nỉ, khuôn mặt anh thì phụng phịu trông thấy.

"Thôi hyung à, không có gì đâu.", Sehun thở dài nói, đẩy nhẹ bàn tay Chanyeol đang xoa vai cậu.

"Em càng nói thế anh càng muốn biết.", Chanyeol vẫn chẳng từ bỏ, tiếp tục lấy tay xoa vai rồi xoa đầu cậu nhóc. Anh biết Sehun thích được cưng chiều kiểu này.

Sehun công nhận rằng cậu thích được bàn tay to lớn của Chanyeol cưng nựng. Nó làm cho cậu cảm thấy thoải mái, nhỏ bé hơn, được yêu thương hơn. Thế nhưng cậu cũng không thể phủ nhận rằng những lúc Chanyeol nhây thế này thật sự rất... phiền phức. Cậu nhóc lại nhăn nhó, tiếp tục gạt bàn tay của anh ra.

"Thôi đi anh, em không muốn kể. Bí mật của em thôi!"

"Đi mà em! Kể đi em! Anh thề là em sẽ thấy vui hơn đó.", Chanyeol không ngừng mè nheo, "Anh sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì để em nói ra."

"Thật không?", cậu ngờ vực.

"Thật.", anh chắc chắn như đinh đóng cột.

"Thế anh quỳ xuống đi!".

Sehun hờ hững nói ra. Cậu chẳng nghĩ rằng Chanyeol sẽ làm theo đâu. Chanyeol dù lạc quan, dễ tính, cưng chiều cậu đến mức nào nữa cũng không thể vứt bỏ niềm kiêu hãnh của một đàn anh mà quỳ xuống được. Cậu biết Chanyeol cũng rất coi trọng bản thân mà. Bởi vậy mà cậu nói như vậy, mong anh sẽ mau bỏ cuộc và để cậu yên.

Chanyeol nghe Sehun nói xong, mặt biểu lộ có chút ngạc nhiên. Rồi nhanh chóng sau đó, anh rụt rè hỏi lại cậu:

"Em nói thật chứ? Đừng gạt anh!"

"Thật đó! Anh quỳ đi rồi em kể cho!", Sehun nói, chắc mẩm Chanyeol sẽ bỏ cuộc.

Ai ngờ được rằng ông anh mét tám của cậu cười tươi rói ngay sau khi nghe câu trả lời của cậu, rồi nhanh chóng quỳ xuống. Khi mà Sehun định thần được lại mọi chuyện, Chanyeol đã quỳ ngay ngắn trước mặt cậu. Hai chân anh quỳ để song song, hai tay ngay ngắn đặt trên đùi, khuôn mặt cún con thì ngẩng lên nhìn cậu, ánh mắt hết sức mong chờ. Sehun không thể tin được Chanyeol lại có thể quỳ một cách dễ dàng như vậy chỉ vì muốn được biết bí mật của cậu. Cậu thở dài, bất lực nhìn Chanyeol đang cười nhe răng hết cỡ, mắt mở to long lanh nhìn cậu. Cuối cùng, Sehun cũng đành nói ra mọi chuyện cho anh nghe.

Nhưng trọng tâm câu chuyện không phải vậy. Từ sau ngày hôm ấy trở đi, mỗi khi Sehun có chuyện buồn mà không muốn chia sẻ, Chanyeol sẽ ngay lập tức quỳ xuống trước mặt cậu nhóc, trưng khuôn mặt hết sức háo hức với cậu mà đòi cậu nói ra. Càng về sau, mọi thứ giống như một thói quen vậy! Sehun cũng phát hiện ra rằng bất kể là điều gì, không cần nhất thiết là chuyện làm cậu phiền muộn, chỉ cần cậu tỏ vẻ huyền bí, không thể chia sẻ là lập tức Chanyeol sẽ quỳ xuống như một phản xạ tự nhiên. Sehun cảm thấy ông anh cậu không đơn thuần chỉ là quan tâm và tò mò về mọi thứ. Park Chanyeol thực sự không có tiền đồ. Anh chính là ghét việc bị giấu giếm khỏi một điều gì đó, đến mức mà sẽ làm bất cứ việc nào để chỉ có thể thỏa mãn sự tò mò, nhiều chuyện của mình.

"Sao anh lắm chuyện đến mức như vậy cơ chứ?"

Mặc dù là vậy, Sehun càng ngày càng thích thú với việc nhìn ông anh cậu quỳ xuống mà cầu xin cậu phun bí mật ra. Cậu thích tỏ ra bí hiểm, nhiều bí mật trước mặt Chanyeol, khơi dậy sự tò mò của anh và rồi thoải mái nhìn anh quỳ xuống, trưng bộ mặt cún con.

Hôm ấy cũng chẳng phải ngoại lệ. Ngày 26/11/2017, khi mà EXO có concert Elyxion ở Seoul lần ba, cả nhóm đã cùng nhau bí mật chuẩn bị một niềm vui bất ngờ nho nhỏ cho sinh nhật của Chanyeol. Tất cả dự định sẽ mua bánh gato rồi cùng chúc mừng Chanyeol trong phần cuối của concert. Chanyeol không được biết về điều này, và Sehun cũng hiểu là vậy. Nhưng mà bản thân cậu thì lại thích lúc Chanyeol tỏ ra tội nghiệp như vậy. Và thế là Sehun lại bắt đầu tiến hành trò đùa của mình.

Trước khi concert chuẩn bị bắt đầu, Sehun tỏ vẻ thầm kín nói chuyện cùng D.O về vụ bánh sinh nhật. Trong lúc chuyện với anh D.O, mắt cậu thỉnh thoảng lại liếc nhìn về phía Chanyeol đang ngồi đợi hoàn tất phần trang điểm. Nói chuyện một lúc, Sehun và D.O lại cùng phá lên cười rất vui vẻ, khiến cho Chanyeol không thể không để ý đến hai con người này. Trí tò mò của anh tự dưng lại nổi lên.

Trang điểm xong, Chanyeol nhanh chóng tiến về phía hai người nọ, không giấu nổi tò mò mà hỏi:

"Hai người đang nói chuyện gì mà vui thế?"

Như thường lệ, D.O lờ đi câu hỏi của Chanyeol. Thậm chí, D.O còn không ngần ngại mà quay sang nhìn Chanyeol, khuôn mặt rất thản nhiên, thầm ý bảo: "Tớ chẳng có lí do để bảo cậu cả."

Sehun khi ấy chỉ mỉm cười nhìn ông anh mình rất ẩn ý.

"Em không nói đâu! Bí mật của bọn em mà!"

Từ "bí mật" giống như một công tắc vậy. Mỗi lần Sehun nói từ này, Chanyeol như bị kích hoạt chế độ quỳ của mình. Không cần ai bảo gì cả, Chanyeol lập tức ngoan ngoãn ngồi quỳ trước mặt hai anh em kia. D.O không hề tỏ ra ngạc nhiên vì nhiều lần anh đã bắt gặp cảnh tượng này rồi, nhưng không ngờ rằng chế độ quỳ của Chanyeol lại tự động nhanh đến vậy. Anh cũng hơi mở to mắt rồi quay sang nhìn cậu út nhà mình, không mong rằng chuyện bánh sinh nhật sẽ bị Sehun phanh phui. Anh biết Sehun chỉ thích trêu chọc Chanyeol và cũng muốn ngăn cậu út kể ra kế hoạch của cả nhóm, nhưng mà cuối cùng lại cảm thấy muốn tiết kiệm lời, không việc gì phải nói chuyện với Chanyeol nên lại thôi.

Sehun vui vẻ nhìn Chanyeol quỳ xuống, lại nhe răng ra hết sức háo hức đang chờ cậu. Gần đây, chỉ cần Chanyeol quỳ xuống như vậy, Sehun sẽ đều cảm thấy rất hài lòng mà đồng ý kể cho anh nghe. Nhưng mà lần này, bí mật liên quan đến cả nhóm và cậu cũng muốn tạo bất ngờ cho ông anh mình nên không dại gì mà tiết lộ.

"Anh muốn nghe thật à?", Sehun hỏi.

"Ừ đúng rồi! Anh quỳ rồi mà.", Chanyeol đáp lại đầy hiển nhiên.

"Không có đâu anh, cũng chẳng phải điều anh không biết hay gì đâu, chỉ là bọn em thấy ngại nên không nói thôi!", cậu út nói một cách thảnh thơi, hai tay còn đan lại tỏ vẻ xấu hổ.

"Kể đi Sehun à! Em biết anh không thích giấu giếm rồi mà!"

"Nhưng mà bọn em ngại!"

"Kể đi, anh không cười đâu!"

"Em kể nhé!", Sehun cười tươi như xuân về. Cậu vui quá đi mất! Nhìn Chanyeol quỳ rồi van nài như này đúng là niềm vui mới của cậu. 

Bỗng Sehun lại bắt gặp ánh mắt của D.O. Khuôn mặt anh ấy không biểu lộ gì nhiều, thế nhưng ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm cậu lại nói lên tất cả. D.O đang cảnh cáo cậu không được nói ra. Sehun chẳng nói gì, chỉ cười trừ với D.O rồi quay sang với Chanyeol.

"Nãy ý, bọn em chỉ là đang nói về việc..."

"Việc gì cơ?"

"Việc... bọn em yêu anh đến mức nào ấy mà!", cậu cười như hoa còn D.O thì thu ánh mắt sát thủ về.

"Hả? Thế thôi á?", Chanyeol hụt hẫng. Hai con người này nãy còn tỏ vẻ vô cùng bí hiểm, khiến anh không khỏi có suy nghĩ họ đang nói xấu anh. Anh đâu nghĩ rằng nãy giờ họ chỉ bàn tán về việc "yêu thương anh" cơ chứ. Chanyeol thấy nhẹ nhõm, nhưng đồng thời lại vô cùng nghi ngờ. Sehun không bao giờ bày tỏ tình cảm kiểu này. Chắc chắn phải có một bí mật to lớn nào đấy mà cậu đang giữ, lớn đến mức phải tìm lí do để chống chế. Không giữ nổi sự tò mò của bản thân, Chanyeol nghi ngờ hỏi lại.

"Đừng đùa chứ? Anh biết hai người không phải nói chuyện này."

"Ý anh là sao chứ? Tức là anh nghĩ bọn em không có yêu thương anh á?"

"Không, ý anh không phải vậy. Anh biết mọi người yêu anh mà! Chỉ là... anh thấy em đang giấu chuyện gì đó."

"Chuyện gì cơ chứ?", Sehun phá lên cười. 

Cùng lúc đó, anh quản lí cũng bước vào phòng, ra hiệu cho ba người concert sắp bắt đầu. Sehun nhịn cười, rồi kéo tay D.O và Chanyeol cùng bước ra ngoài.

"Anh phải tin em chứ! Em đã nói hết rồi."

Chanyeol biết không thể moi móc thêm được gì từ cậu út, đành hậm hực mà nuốt sự tò mò của mình xuống, tập trung vào việc biểu diễn. Qua gần hết concert, anh cũng dần dần quên đi mối bận tâm ban đầu của mình. 

Thế nhưng mọi chuyện chẳng đơn giản như vậy. Sehun xuất hiện từ phía sau, đẩy một chiếc bánh sinh nhật cực lớn đến trước mặt Chanyeol. Chanyeol vỡ òa trong sự bất ngờ và hạnh phúc đong đầy này. Cả một sân vận động lớn như vậy vang lên bài hát "Chúc mừng sinh nhật" và Chanyeol có thể cảm nhận được tình yêu mà EXO và EXO-L dành cho anh. Hóa ra, Sehun chẳng đùa gì anh. Bí mật đó vốn chẳng phải bí mật gì cả. Nó là một sự thật mà anh cũng biết.

Mọi người đều yêu thương anh, Chanyeol.


	4. Oh Sehun, cậu là cố tình không hiểu hay không hiểu thật?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kể về chuyện Sehun ngây thơ trong chương trình Yummy Yummy.

Sehun và Kai có cùng nhau tham gia một chương trình thực tế của Trung Quốc có tên là Yummy Yummy. Trong chương trình này, cả hai đã cùng có một khoảng thời gian vui vẻ, không những là được tập luyện kĩ năng tham gia show thực tế, mà còn được ăn rất nhiều những món ăn ngon từ các đầu bếp của chương trình. Ngoại trừ việc phải giao tiếp qua lại bằng tiếng Hàn và tiếng Trung hơi rắc rối, cả hai đều thấy không có gì để chê về ngày hôm nay.

Sehun cảm thấy rất thoải mái, nhưng đột nhiên cậu lại nhớ đến một điều kì lạ đã xảy ra trong lúc ghi hình.

"Jong In, thế rốt cuộc "con trai" là sao vậy?"

Kai nghe xong có chút ngạc nhiên, thần người ra rồi lại phá lên cười lớn khiến Sehun có chút khó chịu.

Trong lúc đang ghi hình, Sehun đã giới thiệu cho chương trình một loại hải sản của Hàn Quốc: gaebul, sâu Unicinctus Urechis hay "cá dương vật". Ngay lập tức, nữ MC của chương trình đã có một liên tưởng khá thú vị về loại hình của món ăn đặc sắc này.

"Sao nó lại khiến tôi liên tưởng đến con trai của mình nhỉ?", nữ MC nói, mặt không biểu lộ chút cảm xúc.

Kai nghe xong, trong lòng bỗng cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng rồi cũng phá lên cười hùa theo câu đùa của nữ MC. Riêng Sehun ngồi giữa hai con người đang cười rất hả hê, ngẩn ngơ chẳng hiểu nổi chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

"Uả? Tại sao chứ? Sao lại liên quan đến con trai gì ở đây?"

Khuôn mặt cậu tỏ vẻ vô cùng ngơ ngác, hết liếc nhìn nữ MC, nhìn Kai rồi lại quay sang nhìn các staff mong đợi một lời giải thích. Nhưng chẳng ai nói gì cả. Tất cả mọi người đều nhìn Sehun lắc đầu, rồi cố nín cười, run lên bần bật. Dĩ nhiên là chẳng ai có thể trả lời cậu lúc này. Sehun đâu biết rằng sự ngây ngô bất chợt của cậu đã khiến cho chương trình rơi vào một tình huống vô cùng khó xử. Làm thế nào để có thể giải thích một câu đùa vô cùng không trong sáng như vậy ngay khi ghi hình được chứ.

Kai cho đến khi hết thời gian ghi hình rồi vẫn không tin thằng bạn thân của mình lại ngốc đến vậy. Kai và Sehun đã quen nhau từ rất lâu rồi và cả hai đứa đều bằng tuổi nhau nên mọi khó khăn đều có thể nói với nhau được. Đến cả những chuyện khá nhạy cảm của độ tuổi mới lớn ngày ấy, cả hai cũng không ngại ngùng mà chia sẻ, giúp đỡ nhau. Bởi hiểu nhau đến vậy, Kai vẫn luôn nghĩ Sehun cũng chẳng phải người ngây thơ gì, nhưng sự việc ngày hôm nay đã cho cậu một suy nghĩ mới về Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, cậu là cố tình không hiểu hay không hiểu thật?", Kai quay sang hỏi lại Sehun mà cả người vẫn run lên vì cố nín cười.

"Hả? Ý cậu là sao chứ?", Sehun khó hiểu.

"Thì đó, cậu từ trước đến giờ nhìn gaebul không thấy nó giống cái gì à?"

"Giống cái gì cơ chứ? Cậu đừng mập mờ nữa!"

"Cậu kì lạ thật đấy! Tớ với cậu biết nhau bao lâu rồi mà, cậu cũng đâu có phải trong sáng?"

"Ê, Jong In, tớ thật chẳng hiểu cậu nói gì cả. Gaebul thì liên quan gì đến trong sáng hay không chứ?"

Sehun đã dần mất kiên nhẫn khi Kai vẫn tiếp tục mập mờ mà truy hỏi ngược lại. Trong khi đó, Kai lại không khỏi ngạc nhiên trước sự kiên quyết của Sehun, nhất quyết nhận rằng mình không hiểu gì trò đùa của nữ MC. Kai im lặng, đứng ngẫm nghĩ một hồi rồi mỉm cười.

Được rồi, cậu vẫn chẳng tin Sehun ngây thơ đến thế. Bây giờ, cho dù Sehun có không biết gì thật hoặc chỉ vờ vịt, cậu quyết định trêu tên bạn một phen.

"Thôi được, để tớ giải thích cho cậu nhé!", Kai cười đầy ẩn ý.

"Ừ, giải thích đi! Có mỗi việc giải thích lại cho tớ thôi mà lằng nhằng thế!", Sehun càu nhàu.

"Lại đây!", Kai ra hiệu cho Sehun đi theo mình đến nhà vệ sinh. Sehun cứ thế mà ngây ngô đi theo, chẳng hề nhận ra mưu đồ của người này.

"Đây nhé!", ngay khi Sehun vừa đi vào nhà vệ sinh cùng, Kai liền đóng ngay cửa lại.

Vài giây sau, có tiếng hét bất mãn của Oh Sehun.

"Kim Jong In! Cậu quá đáng! Mau kéo quần lên!"

"Tớ đang giải thích cho cậu mà! Này, để hiểu rõ hơn, cậu cũng kéo quần xuống đi!"

"Cái gì cơ? Sao tớ phải làm vậy chứ? Á, dừng lại ngay!"

"Wow, không hề tệ nhé! Ổn phết đấy ông bạn tôi ạ."

Hai người lằng nhằng thêm một lúc nữa trong nhà vệ sinh rồi Sehun đá cửa xông ra ngoài, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng bừng. Cuối cùng cậu cũng hiểu trò đùa nhạy cảm này rồi, chẳng trách sao tất cả mọi người đều lắc đầu không chịu giải thích cho cậu. Sehun còn chẳng thể tin nổi làm sao người ta có thể đem cả những chuyện tế nhị này lên truyền hình. Hơn thế nữa, Kai thậm chí còn rất "ý tứ" cười cợt với trò đùa này và sau còn trêu đùa cậu với "gaebul" của cậu ta.

Đằng sau Sehun, Kai vừa chỉnh lại quần áo rồi bước ra ngoài như không có chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, miệng vẫn cười hết sức tươi tắn, lại còn vỗ tay thêm một tràng vô cùng sảng khoái.

"Sehun à!", cậu gọi với giọng hết sức thân mật, "Lần đầu của tớ đấy, mau chịu trách nhiệm đi!"

"Trách nhiệm gì chứ! Tớ với cậu có làm cái quỷ gì đâu?", Sehun quay phắt người lại, mặt đỏ bừng bừng cãi lại cho bằng được.

Kai tiếp tục cười sằng sặc, rồi lấy tay khoác vai ông bạn thân của mình, vuốt vuốt vai cậu và nói với một giọng vô cùng thảnh thơi:

"Làm cũng làm rồi! Đây chính là thêm một điều vào sự trung thành của cậu và tớ đấy, Sehun à!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lâu lắm rồi mới ngồi viết fic, mọi người có tâm thì cho mình xin vài lời bình nhé! Mình cũng sẽ cố chuyển bộ này sang Tiếng Anh sau.  
> Fic này bên Wattpad mình cũng viết đến chap 4 rồi, mọi người có thể vào xem trước.   
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/132667755-exo-series-chuyn-ca-sehun-v-nhng-ng-anh-qu-ha-ca-mnh  
> Tại archive thì sẽ update sau vậy. :))


End file.
